(Untitled as of yet)
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: PG for dark themes. Someone close to the Fab Four (Ginny included for once) turns traitor. Not a cliche, I hope. And I will only write two chapters, three at most. I will finish this fic soon. Guaranteed.
1. Shadowing the Past...

Shadowing the Past, Destroying the Future  
  
  
A/N: Slightly over-the-top fic about Voldie's return. SOmeone close to the fab four (Ginny included for once.) turns trick, but not who you'd expect. Okay, maybe you'll expect it of him. A little. Anyway, here we go!  
  
Write on, Dragonessa Smith  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and groaned. His whole body ached. He felt like he had almost been killed.  
  
Then he remembered. He had almost been killed.  
  
He tried to move his hands. They were tied behind his back. He looked at his legs. They were tied too. He looked up. And realized Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were tied just like him. They were all laying in what looked like a huge field-  
  
Suddenly he closed his eyes. He had just remembered what had happened. There was a huge fight. Voldemort. He had somehow taken over Durmstrang. They had been sent by Dumbledore to fight him, since Fudge was still in denial. But they had under-estimated Voldemort. Underestimated how much power he had managed to collect in the three years since he had been reborn. And then Neville...Neville...  
  
Harry lifted his head. Even that simple movement sent pains up and down his body. His eyes blurred, but then refocused. On a solitary figure sitting cross-legged in front of them, not a trace of emotion on his small, round face.  
  
"Neville." Harry croaked. "How-how could you?"  
  
Neville. He had been a traitor. He had fooled them. Fooled them all. He had been working for Voldemort since their fifth year. Even after what happened to his parents, he had still decided to join Voldermort. Now he was standing up, standing before them, his four closest friends laying on the ground in front of him.  
  
"I had to." He said. Still no emotions. "I had to show you all that I wasn't just a babbling idiot. I can do something. I can be important."  
  
"Neville," Hermione said, her voice cracking. "Neville, you were important-"  
  
"Right." Neville laughed hollowly. "If I was so important, how come you guys never thought "Hey, why don't we ask Neville to join us?" If I was so freaking important, how come nobody gave a damn what happened to me? I was missing the first week of fifth year, and when I came back, know what Dean said? He said "You were gone?"   
  
"That was just one person." Ginny said gently.   
  
"Which makes it even worse." Neville continued. He started pacing. "No one else even said anything. No one else noticed." He stopped suddenly and leaned over Harry, studying his face.  
  
"Voldemort told me all about your parents, Harry." He didn't even flinch when he mentioned Voldemort. "How one of their best friends betrayed them." Harry tried to lash out at him, forgetting he was tied up. Neville laughed.   
  
"You look a great deal like him, Harry. You're father, I mean. If only you had his eyes, you'd be his spitting image. But you have your mom's eyes."  
  
His gaze travelled to Ginny. "Interesting. Ginny here looks almost exactly like your mom, except she has your fathers eyes."   
  
He walked over to Ron, who was still struggling against the ropes that bound them, even though he knew it was useless. "Ron, on the other hand, couldn't look less like Sirius if he dyed his hair purple. Yet, he's got his exact personality almost. Fiery temper, always rushing into things, never admiting he's wrong about anything. And," Neville glanced at Hermione, who had been silent the whole time. "Always had girl trouble."  
  
Neville walked to Hermione. "Hermione. Probably the closest thing to a friend I ever had at Hogwarts. Smart, sort of bookish, but still never hesitating to jump in and help a friend in need. Even your hair resembles Remus's. That same dull brown color."  
  
"Well, so we have Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily." Ron spat. "You know who that makes you, don't you. Wormtail. The rat. Peter Pettigrew. The pathetic loser who sold out all his friends for a taste of power. Don't you see, Neville? Voldemort's just using you-"  
  
"Silence!" A voice shouted from behind them. Harry recognized it immediately. He had to. After all those anti-dementor practices with Lupin, that voice was cemented into his head. Neville bowed deep on one knee.  
  
"My lord." He said. 


	2. ...Destroying the Future

A/N: I actually finished a story! Okay, the epilogue is way too depressing, but I think/hope it's good. If not, say (nicely) in your review and I'll change it to a happier one. Bai!  
  
Write on, Dragonessa Smith  
  
  
  
  
...Destroying the Future  
  
  
Voldemort didn't acknowledge Neville in any way.  
  
"So. The famous Harry Potter. Finally brought down. Not by me, not by one of my death eaters, but by his own classmate. How ironic. The meek shall inherit the earth. Ha! It is the strong, those willing to take action, who will inherit the earth. The meek will submit, or they will die."  
  
The side of Neville's mouth twitched.   
  
Ron, obviously deciding he was going to die either way, shouted out "Don't, Neville, think of your parents!"  
  
"Stupid boy!" Voldemort hissed. To Neville, he said, "Boy, you're parents don't even remember you. For all they know, you don't exist. You're nothing to them." He gestured at Ginny. "Kill her first, her brother last. Make him watch her suffer."  
  
Ron and Ginny both paled considerably. Hermione tried a different tactic.  
  
"Neville, remember all the times I helped you in Potions. Only a true friend would help you, anyone else would be too afraid!"  
  
"You see?" Voldemort crowed. "Even as she pleads for her life she mocks you."   
  
Neville's mouth twitched again, more violently than before.  
  
Voldemort saw that, and seemed a hair less cocky than before. "Kill them now." He ordered.  
  
Neville pointed his wand at Ginny, who started struggling violently against her bonds.  
  
"Avada Keda..." Neville started, but his mouth was twitching so badly he couldn't continue.  
  
"Do it!" Voldemort screamed, his calm facade slipping for a moment.   
  
"Avada....avad...av..." No matter how many times he tried, his mouth was twitching too much to get the words out. And not only his mouth, but his whole body was shaking.  
  
"Do it! Do it now! Kill them now!" Voldemort screamed.   
  
"Avada....Avada Kedavar!" Neville shouted. But his wand wasn't pointing at Ginny; it was pointing at Voldemort, who had immediately shouted 'Expellrimus!' The two spells hit in between the two.  
  
At first it became deathly silent. Then, as Neville's spell began to push towards Voldemort, he began screaming at Neville.  
  
"Stupid fool!" Voldemort cried. "You will not defeat me! I am too strong!"  
  
Another blast of yellow light shot out of Neville's wand, knocking Voldemort off his feet.  
  
"You are not strong!" Neville screamed. "And a six-year old shouldn't have to die!"  
  
The blasts from Neville's wand was slowly overtaking the light from Voldemort's.   
  
"Idiot!" Voldemort screamed. "Just like your parents!"  
  
Neville bit his lip so hard, it drew blood. Several more rays of light shot out of his wand, finally overtaking all of Voldemort's wand, drawing both of them deep into a bubble of yellow light.   
  
It grew so bright, Harry and the others couldn't see what was happening, or even bare to look at it any longer. They shut their eyes tight and waited...  
  
Seconds later, the ground shook as waves of heat washed over them. It seemed to go on for hours before they dared open their eyes.  
  
The ground clearly showed where the blast had started. Ring upon ring of charred black grass shot outwards, forming a grotesque bull's-eye.   
  
In the middle of it stood Neville, completely covered in ash.  
  
After a minute, he turned and shakily untied Hermione, than sat down hard on the charred earth.   
  
Without a word, Hermione untied the other three. They all turned to look at Neville, who was now holding his knees and rocking back and forth, whispering.  
  
"Impervio, it was the Impervio, I was fighting it, I was weak, Impervio, Impervio, he was too strong, I'm sorry, Impervio, Impervio..."  
  
They all jumped back as he burst loudly into tears. Ginny was the first to respond, rushing forward and throwing her arms around Neville.  
  
"Neville, you were NOT weak! You beat it, you beat him! You killed Voldemort while you were under his control! That is definitely not the actions of a weak person."  
  
Neville was shaking more than ever. "He-he made me use the Crucious curse on people I didn't even know. I had to-to see the kind of suffering my-my parents went through. I had to put other people through it. He made me do it to a little girl. She couldn't have been six. He wouldn't let me take the curse off her. He wouldn't kill her either. She's probably still in pain somewhere. I-I..."  
  
He leaned over and threw up. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with his tattered sleeve, then stood up shakily, Ginny still holding his hand.   
  
"I, I really want to go see my parents. Will you take me to my parents? I promise I didn't do anything by myself. I swear. I-"  
  
"Don't worry Neville." Hermione said, taking his other hand. "No one would ever dare think otherwise."  
  
Ron and Harry both placed a reassuring arm over his shoulders.  
  
"We'll make sure of it." Ron vowed. 


	3. Epilogue-Glimpse

Epilogue- Goodbyes  
  
  
  
  
~At St. Mungo's~  
  
"So, Doctor, that's the whole thing." Harry finished. "We're all very relieved that Voldemort is gone, and we want to just try and have normal lives for once, but Neville..."  
  
"Yes, I understand. We've had many patients like Neville. He'll be able to sleep in his parent's room tonight. We'll try treating him tomorrow. You're welcome to stay in some of the empty rooms, if you like. It's rather late, and I doubt you'd fancy traveling after all you've been through."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. Will we be able to see Neville tomorrow?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. He'll need your love and support if he's to ever get better. The nurse will show you to your rooms. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Nurse, where's the scalpel that goes with this surgery kit?"  
  
"I don't know, Doctor. I'll go check the rooms."  
  
  
In room 106, a ray of moonlight hit the small metal object in Neville's hand as he bent over his mother's sleeping form.  
  
"I love you mom." He said quietly, kissing her cheek. He turned to his father's bed. "I love you too dad. I just can't live with what I did. Even though Voldemort was controlling me, I was doing the actual killing. I saw every single person's face as they died, and they all saw mine. The little girl had been picking wildflowers when I attacked her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm..."  
  
His voice trailed off as the scalpel slipped from his hands...  
  
  
~One year later~  
  
It was just past six o'clock, and starting to drizzle. Gray clouds seemed to engulf everything, making the world look like an old black-and-white movie.   
  
A group of four stood in front of a small mound of earth, marked only by the carved initials in a tree that grew near it.  
  
NL.  
  
Silently, they're joined by another girl. She's in a wheelchair, her arms and legs badly crippled. She couldn't be over seven.  
  
They stand there silently, then, one by one, they walk away, until the little girl is the only one left. She slowly and carefully lifts a bouquet of wildflowers from her lap with a small, weak arm, and drops them onto the grave. Three words fall from her lips like raindrops.  
  
"I forgive you." 


End file.
